1. Field of the Invention
The present invention resides in the field of wire-formed containers and more particularly relates to a wire-formed container for the storage and carrying of a plurality of empty beverage cans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dickens, U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,697 discloses a wire container for empty, returnable beverage cans formed from spaced-apart, horizontally disposed, rectangular wire frame members held together by a plurality of upright rods with a bottom hinged member to the lowermost frame member and biased to a closed position by a torsion spring. The cans are placed within columns formed by the wire-formed structure for transport. The cans can then be retrieved by opening the bottom member when desired. Flanagan, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,169 also discloses a portable receptacle for the holding of a plurality of beverage cans between side walls which are spaced apart a distance approximately the diameter of a can with the cans disposed at an angle between such side walls, being stacked therein. The structure is foldable when there are no cans in position. Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,826 discloses yet another carrier for beverage cans also having a plurality of columns for the cans to be inserted on end, stacking one above the other. Becher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,805 discloses a top-loading carton made of a unitary sheet of disposable material in which the cans can be stacked on their sides, one above the other. Schoenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,313 discloses a plastic structure to receive a plurality of empty cans stacked on end, one above the other, within formed channels therein with a handle for transport. Emerick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,857 discloses a collapsible storage rack for holding beverage cans, one on top of the other within columns which are extendible as the frame members of the rack are raised in height and separated from one another.
The prior art demonstrates that it has been the goal of many inventions to provide means for a plurality of empty beverage cans to be conveniently stored and transported. Providing easy storage and transport of beverage cans has become very important in that many cans have deposits on them and must be returned to a store to obtain back the deposit. Also, home owners and others do not like the inconvenience of storing lightweight cans that can be easily scattered and fall over, making a mess in their kitchens or storage areas. As recognized in the prior art, it has been desirable for such storage to be accomplished in a neat fashion that also allows such cans to be easily transported back to the store for recycling purposes and for deposit returns.
It has also been an object of inventions of this type that littering be lessened by encouraging the proper disposal of beverage cans in suitable collection devices.